


Amy

by Madaboutagirl



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madaboutagirl/pseuds/Madaboutagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laughing to herself, Amelia can’t help thinking about how funny it is that she’s slipped into her brother’s life so easily. It’s a good life. She is surprised to find how comfortable she is living with Meredith and sharing parenting duties. Its only been a month, but now she can’t imagine life without Bailey and Zola.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "I don't care if its dramatic because all I care for is if it's truthful..." Sandra Oh
> 
> This is Amelia-centric and post Calzona... Oh and no affair, I am taking liberties with the characters that Shonda Rimes created. These are not mine, but for the purpose of this work of fiction, they are less hers.

So here’s the thing, I moved here to get away from LA and all the mistakes that I made there. When I heard that Derek took the job in DC, I just decided that private practice wasn’t for me. I miss working in a hospital, so I called Owen Hunt and asked for Derek’s job, just as an interim for six months. Then I called Meredith and discussed everything with her, she didn’t really understand why, but she agreed to let me move in for while. And now I am sitting here in my office looking at scans of the most intricate glioma that I have even considered operating on and it belongs to a colleague. 

“You’ve been looking at these scans for two days, Amy. What are you thinking?” Meredith asks leaning over her shoulder.

“Mer, I think I can get it. Look at my approach…” she says showing the other doctor her process screens. They spend the next hour discussing Amelia’s approach.

“I don’t think I realized how much neuro experience you have.” Amy says as they both sit back in their chairs. “Thank you for going through that with me. I think I’m ready to present it to Herman now.” 

“Good luck. She wasn’t happy that Robbins stole her scans and gave them to you. She almost had her arrested.” Meredith reminds her. “You’re a pretty fast talker.”

“Of course I am. Have you met my family?” She says laughing.

“Good point.” Meredith says standing up to leave. “Hey, are you going to be home for dinner?” She asks.

Looking at her watch, “I’m meeting Herman in 20 minutes. But I am planning to go for a run through the park after work. Why don’t I let you know when I’m back from my run?” 

“Okay, sounds good. I’ll feed the kids early and put them to bed. Then we can have dinner when you get home.” She smiles and ducks out of the office. 

Laughing to herself, Amelia can’t help thinking about how funny it is that she’s slipped into her brother’s life so easily. It’s a good life. She is surprised to find how comfortable she is living with Meredith and sharing parenting duties. Its only been a month, but now she can’t imagine life without Bailey and Zola. 

“Amelia!” Arizona calls out to her friend.

“Yes, Dr Robbins,” she says turning around.

“Headed up to meet with Herman, right?” The blonde asks.

“Yes. I’ve just spent the last hour going over it with Meredith. My approach is solid.” She says confidently.

“Yay! I can’t wait until she agrees to this surgery and gets off my ass.” She says smiling. They take a few steps and Arizona’s demeanor changes. 

“Amelia, I know I went about it the wrong way, and I know that it’s selfish, but I refuse to lose her before I have a chance to complete this fellowship, it’s all I have left.” the blonde says quietly with tears in her eyes.

“Hey, come here.” Amelia puts her arm out to pull the blonde in for a hug. Then looking over she sees the supply room. She opens the door and pulls her friend in for a little privacy.

“I’m sorry. You don’t need this right now. Go, go talk with Nicole. I”m fine… “ she says pushing Amelia away. 

“Okay, but I’m calling you later,” Amelia says leaning in and kissing her cheek. 

Touching her face, Arizona sits down on a box and cries. Then looking at her phone, she makes a face, resolves to get it together and as she leaves the supply room, she runs right into Callie.

“Um, hi.” She says.

Looking around to see if anyone is coming out of the supply room after her ex, Callie pauses for a moment. Then notices Arizona’s very red nose and pushes her back through the door and closes it behind her. “Hey, are you okay?” She asks putting her hand on the blonde’s arm.

“Yes. I’m just. Look this is hard. I mean, I knew it would be hard, but I didn’t realize that I was signing on to a fellowship trainwreck.” Arizona says angrily. Then realizes how it sounds and adds, “I don’t mean that the way it sounded…”

“I get it. You signed up to work with a brilliant doctor, not a brilliant doctor with an inoperable brain tumor who may or may not live through your fellowship. Arizona, that is a lot for anyone to deal with.” Callie pulls her into a hug. Arizona lets her, but it’s more confusing than comforting, so she pulls away.

“Thank you Calliope.” She says turning away, slips out the door and down the hall.

***

“You’re sure this will work?” Dr Herman asks her for the third time. 

“I am.” Dr Shepherd says again. “You understand there are still risks, it is brain surgery. The chemo has shrunk the tumor just enough that I feel certain, I can remove it. It’s receded from your optical nerve and the trailing portion here that was encroaching on your hypothalamus, is greatly reduced as well.” Amelia points out again.

“Nicole, I understand your hesitancy. For the last 6 months you’ve been told that this was inoperable, but it’s not. You are the rare patient, that the chemo actually did what it was supposed to do, it gave us room to operate.” She adds walking back across the room towards her. “This. Will. Work.” Amelia reiterates carefully. “Let me schedule it for first of next week. That gives you a few days to get things in order.” 

“Actually, I’ve already called Addison Montgomery and she has agreed to supervise Robbins in my absence, because even though I am livid that she disregarded my request for privacy, she may have saved my life by giving you the scans.” Then Nicole adds, “but don’t repeat that, it will only encourage her!”


	2. Chapter 2

Arizona looks at Addison Montgomery shocked. They don’t really know each other that well, although Addison is Callie best friend, why would she make a comment about their relationship, she thinks.

“Um, not your business.” Arizona states flatly and walks off. 

Addison smirks as she watches the younger doctor walk off down the hall. It’s been a couple of weeks since she got the offer from Hunt and Herman to come back to Grey Sloan on a short-term contract to supervise the Neonatal Fellowship while Herman was in recovery. And after the first week of staying a Callie’s house, she decided that these two really need to get back together. Her friend talks a good game about finding herself and her focus free of relationship drama, but it is not difficult to see that she is not happy single. Wanting things to change and wanting to be single are two completely different things. I should know, Addison thinks to herself. Before Henry and Jake, she was a completely different person. Having a child changes you. Callie of all people should know this. The Arizona who left her in the airport no longer exists. 

Walking into the cafeteria, Arizona sees April and immediately goes over and sits down with her.  
“Are you not eating?” April asks. Just entering her 2nd Trimester, April eats all the time.

“I will, I just wanted to wait a bit.” The blonde says glancing over to the smoothie line where Addison is next in line. 

“Why are you avoiding Montgomery?” Her friend asks, suddenly figuring it out.

“I’m...Look she tried to talk to me about Callie and I am not going to have that conversation with her. If Callie wants to talk to me, she knows where to find me.” Arizona watches the redhead leave and stands up. “I’ll be right back, do you need anything?”

April shakes her head no and continues to eat her spaghetti.

Sitting back down, Arizona smiles broadly at her pregnant friend, “How are you doing today? I take it the morning sickness is over and now you’re in the everything tastes amazing phase?”

“Oh my god! Arizona, it’s so true. Everything tastes amazing. Jackson went from being scared that I couldn’t keep anything down, to freaking out because I am eating everything in sight.”  
She says smiling.

“Callie was the same way. But we were lucky, because we just made Mark run out to the store for all her weird cravings.” Arizona smiles sadly.

“Hey I saw Sofia today when Callie was dropping her off at daycare, she is getting so big!” April says wanting to turn the conversation around.

“Oh, let me show you what she did at the house the other day.” Arizona says as she pulls out her phone and starts up the video.

“That is so freaking cute!” April exclaims. “Who would have thought, Alex would play tea party with a 3 year old.” 

“He’s so good with her, I am glad that I moved into the house with him and Jo. As much as I just wanted to be alone, it’s good to not be alone. And its good for Sofia too.” Arizona smiles, then looks up from her phone to her friend again. 

“Okay, I’m going to go check in on Herman. At least I know that she won’t ask me inappropriate personal questions!” she says standing up, then leans over and gives her friend a quick hug goodbye.

***

As she approaches the room, she sees Amelia and Nicole having a heated conversation, so she hangs back. Then suddenly Amelia rushes past her angrily.

“Amelia?” she says reaching out for her friend as she flashes past her.

Stopping just long enough to reply Amelia says, “Give me 5 minutes.” And with that she goes into the doctor’s on call room and locks the door. 

Sighing heavily and now not sure if she should go into Nicole’s room or not, she hesitates. 

“Hello Dr Herman!” she says cheerfully entering the room as if she is unaware of the disagreement.

“Robbins.” She says curtly. Pausing to carefully wipe the tears of frustration off her face without drawing too much attention to them. 

“Just had a break and thought I’d check in on you. Did you see the Millstone case? It’s similar to the Simmons case but Dr Montgomery wants to do a …” She trails off as she realizes Nicole’s mind is somewhere else.

“I’m sorry, I should ask how you are feeling today?” Arizona sits in the chair beside the bed and eyes the doctor warily.

“Robbins, this probably isn’t a good time for a visit. I just… I just got some disappointing news from Dr Shepherd.” 

“Anything that you’d like to talk about? Or need to talk about?” She carefully rephrases the question. Aside from a few phone calls from her brother and colleagues, the woman apparently has few close friends. 

Looking down at her hands in her lap, Dr Herman can’t help but want to open up to this young women who is so caring. Its been a long time since she’s had a close friend and colleague, Addison actually was the last fellow she allowed close to her.

“No, but thank you for asking.” She looks up as she says it and smiles slightly.

“Okay. Well if there is anything I can do for you, please let me know.” Arizona offers as she stands up.

Walking down the hall to the on-call room, she knocks lightly. “Amelia?” she says softly.

Suddenly the door opens and a hand reaches out and pulls her in quickly.

“Sorry, I don’t want anyone to know that we’re in here together. Neither of us need that rumor going around!” She says flopping back on the bed. Around her on the bed are patient scans and its obvious that she is stressing over them.

“Well, speak for yourself. I do have a reputation around here.” Arizona says playfully.

“Ha Ha, well I don’t and I’d like to keep it that way.” Amelia says sharply.

“Whoa, I don’t think I’ve met dark twisty Amelia.” Arizona replies.

“I can’t really tell you what is going on. Did Herman tell you anything?”

“Just that she had received disappointing news from you.” Arizona says sitting down beside her friend.

“Gah! She is impossible. But don’t worry, I’ll figure something out. I’m going to Skype with Derek later today about it.” Amelia says putting the scans back in the file.

“Hey, why don’t you talk with Addison. I get the impression that she and Nicole are sort of close. She seems to know quite a bit about Herman’s personal life. You saw Nicole offer Addison her condo while she’s here. 

“True. But then maybe Nicole will talk with Addison and that will help her vent out some of her frustration, that she is currently aiming directly at me.” Amelia considers.

“I’d love for Addison to get involved with someone else’s personal life and get the hell out of mine!” Arizona remarks sharply falling back on the bed in frustration.

“What did Addie do now?” Amelia asks, happy for the topic change.

“Obviously, she’s been talking with Callie and would you believe that she had the nerve to ask me if I was seeing anyone?” Arizona sits up resting on her elbows. “As if that is any of her business. And if Callie wants to know, she can ask. But honestly, it’s not her business either.” 

Looking down nervously, Amelia can’t help but giggle.

“What is so funny? Arizona asks standing up and walking over to the desk to look at her phone. Then slowly she turns around and sees Amelia and laughs too.

“Okay, it is funny. But we’re not…”She says

“Yet, we’re still going to be sneaking out of here so no one will see us!” Amelia says laughing harder.

“Then, let’s not sneak.” Arizona strides over to the door and unlocks it, daring the younger doctor to walk out behind her.

“Right behind you.” 

***

Down in the daycare to pick up Sofia, Arizona is surprised to see Callie there picking up Henry. “Oh, hey this is weird,” she comments to her ex.

“Addie texted and said something came up,” Callie says a little confused. “I had asked her to ask you about picking up Sofia, but she didn't respond.” 

Leaning down to help Sofia with her jacket, Arizona doesn’t comment. “Hey big girl, do you want to go out to eat tonight? Momma is off tomorrow.” 

Sofia nods excitedly, then looks over to Henry and grabs his hand as if they are all leaving together. Callie and Arizona look at each other and then Arizona shakes her head, smiling she says “Okay, this is weirder. But would you and Henry like to join us for dinner? I was just thinking of stopping by the Red Tricycle. Alex is going to meet me there. Jo’s working late tonight.” 

Wanting to say no, just to avoid the awkwardness of it all. Callie surprises herself by saying, “Okay, well do you want to just drive together and then ride home with Alex?” 

“Oh, well okay. These two are becoming inseparable, aren't they?” She beams at her daughter and tentatively looks at her ex. 

As Callie drives, Arizona texts Alex to tell him to grab the spare seat for Sofia before he leaves the house. She starts to put her phone away and another text comes in.

Amelia: What are you doing?  
AZ: Headed to dinner with Callie and the kids. DONT ASK!  
Amelia: Call me later?  
AZ: Join us for dinner?  
Amelia: God no. But maybe I’ll stop by the house later after I talk with Derek?  
AZ: Sounds good, I’m off tomorrow!

Callie can’t help but keep looking over at Arizona’s phone. She’s dying to know who is texting her. Finally, she asks, “Was that Alex?”

“No Calliope it wasn't.” She says sharply, then immediately regrets it.

“I’m sorry. I’m just a little confused why Addison asked me personal questions today. We have a great working relationship but we don’t really exchange personal info outside of you and Sofia.” She explains.

“What did she ask you, if I can ask?” Callie knits her brows in concern.

Looking carefully at her ex, trying to read her to see if she really didn't put Addison up to asking her about her personal life. “Well, she asked me if I was seeing anyone.”

Smiling, Callie snorts. “Oh, that’s a funny story actually. You know how you had Shepherd working on those scans for Herman and you both were being all secretive? Well, a couple of the nurses thought you and Shepherd were, you know. Anyway, one of them just said something to Addie and she freaked out that you had turned Derek’s little sister gay!” 

‘What?” Arizona says loudly. “Are you kidding me? Addie doesn’t know about Amelia? I’ll never forget that first time we ran into her at The Wild Rose. You about flipped out.” 

“I know, right? I told Addie to ask Amy, but I guess she decided to ask you instead.” Callie replies. Parking the car easily in front of the restaurant, she looks over at Arizona. 

“Rockstar parking for the rockstar.” Arizona says laughing at the shared memory.

“Okay, who’s hungry?” She says opening up the back door to pull Sofia out of her chair.

Alex finally texts back that he can’t make dinner, so Callie offers to take Arizona and Sofia home. 

***

Just as they pull up to the house, Arizona sees Amelia sitting on the porch steps. She walks over to the car and says hello to Henry and Callie, then takes the bag from Arizona so she can more easily carry a sleeping Sofia. 

“Interesting timing my friend.” Arizona comments to her.

Opening up a bottle of wine, Arizona laughs again. “Okay, so apparently there’s a rumor at the hospital that I turned you gay.” She blurts out.

“Perfect and now I just showed up at your house late in the evening.” Amelia says, taking a long sip of her sparkling water and following Arizona into the living room.

Sitting down on the couch, she continues “Well at least it was Callie, she knows I didn't turn you gay! But now I am a bit shocked that Addison doesn’t know this about you? Oh and Callie didn't tell her either.” Arizona adds taking a sip of wine. 

“Yeah, its funny how it just hasn't come up. I dated a few women in college, but mostly men in LA, but Seattle is so much like Boston, the women are active and sporty.” 

Arizona nods. “True. Hey we should go out sometime. I have got to meet someone new who does not work at the freaking hospital!” 

Amelia nods, ‘Truth sister!” 

“Hey give me a sec, I’m going to go change and get more comfortable.” She says putting her glass down.

A few minutes late, Arizona reappears in yoga pants on her crutches. There are very few people that she is comfortable around enough to remove her leg, in fact she just recently began doing it around Jo and Alex. But since Amelia moved to Seattle and she and Callie broke up, they have become very close. 

“So how was your consult with Derek?” Arizona asks sitting back down on the couch and refilling her wine glass.

“I’m not sure. He seemed really unfocused and said that he’d look it over in the morning and call me back. I talked it over with Meredith this morning though and she told me what she thought he’d do. She agrees with my approach, but after working on Derek’s service as an intern, she knows him rather well. So I’m just going to wait. Nicole wants a second opinion and I’ll be damned if I’m going to ask Warren over at Mercy.” As she’s talking, she turns to face Arizona and pull her feet up on the couch in front of her, tucking one under.

“Well, I’m sure that Addison will help you. I figured that’s why Callie had Henry tonight.” She says questioningly.

“Oh, yes. Addison was going to cook tonight, that’s probably why Callie agreed to go to dinner with you.”

“Do you go over there often?” Arizona asks. “Just curious. You've never mentioned it, but then I guess its not like Addison and Henry are going to come out and hang out with you at Meredith’s!” She adds 

“You should have seen her face when I told her that I moved into the trailer. She was appalled.” Amelia says laughing.

The door opens abruptly. “Oh, hey Alex.” Arizona greets her friend and house mate.

“Well, well, Shepherd and Robbins, didn't get enough of each other today in the neuro on-call room?” He asks smirking. 

“Shut up!” Arizona says loudly. Then stares at the baby monitor to see if she woke her daughter. 

Walking back in the room with a beer, Alex flops down in the chair. 

“Where were you at tonight? We had dinner plans.” Arizona asks him.

“I stopped by the Music Master to look at guitars and ended up jamming with a couple guys, then they invited me to a bar to hear them play. When I saw you were with Callie, I figured I’d just go and hang out.” He shrugs, taking a long pull on his beer.

“Wait, you play guitar?” Amelia asks.

“Yeah. My old man taught me. When he came around last year, I started playing again.” He adds. “Just ordered a sweet one, it’ll be in in a few weeks.” 

Arizona smiles, happy that Alex is getting some closure around his father and subsequent death. 

“Hey so you left your car at the hospital? Do you need to ride in with me?” Alex asks.

“No. I’m off tomorrow. I figured Sofia and I would just cab over to the hospital tomorrow afternoon. 

“Okay, then I’m heading up. Jo should be home in the next hour or so. She just got out of surgery with Pierce.” He says standing up, then he comes over to Arizona, puts his hand on her shoulder and tells her good night, says good night to Amelia and heads up the stairs.

Amelia smiles fondly at Arizona. She was such a mess before she moved in here with Alex, but in just a short time, she can see the grounding effect Alex has had on her. It’s similar to the one she had on him, when she told him to buy the house. 

“What’s going on in the brain of yours Dr Shepherd?” Arizona leans over and shoves her foot.

“I was just remembering that night at the Archfield before you moved in here with Alex. And now, you’re a different person. Its good to see you grounded again, my friend.”

“Yeah, it’s funny. When I told him to buy this house. I had no idea that I’d be living in it a year later.”


	3. Chapter 3

Dropping off Sofia at Daycare, Arizona is surprised to see Addison dropping off Henry. 

“Hey I thought you went back to LA for a few days?” Arizona asks.

“No, Jake surprised me and came here. But I decided to go ahead and put Henry in daycare today, so Jake could have a day to explore Seattle.” Addison explains.

“Oh, so he’s still here?” Arizona asks.

“Yes, we’re staying at the Archfield and letting Callie have her house back for a few days.”

“I see. So we are on for the placenta previa case at 10:00 am?” The blonde questions.

“Absolutely, I’m going to show you the Herman procedure for abrupting placenta previa.” The redhead says with a flourish. 

“Awesome. I can’t wait to be amazed. Astounded even.” Arizona responds playfully. Looking up she sees Callie walk into the daycare. “Look big girl, Mami is here to see you!” She says to the little girl as she removes her jacket.

“Mami! I missed you!” the little dark haired girl exclaims running to wrap herself around Callie’s legs. 

The Latina drops to her knees and gives her daughter a big hug and kisses her head. “Did you and Momma have a good day off yesterday?” She asks.

“Yes and Uncle Alex took us to lunch!” Sofia replies.

Callie looks up at her ex and asks, “How did you get your car?”

“Oh, I gave Alex the keys yesterday and then he picked us up for lunch in my car and we dropped him back.” She says nonchalantly.

Arizona can’t help but see that Callie looks disappointed.

“What are you doing here? Isn't today your day off?” Arizona asks.

“It was, but I have to follow up on a trauma from yesterday. I’m just here a short time, but I was going to go ahead and pick up Sofia when I leave. It’ll save you the trip to the house after work.” Callie offers.

“Oh. Well, okay. That makes sense.” She replies, then turning to her daughter. “Sofia, Momma will see you tomorrow morning, okay big girl?”

Already distracted by Henry and the other kids, Sofia stops a moment, kisses Arizona’s cheek and runs off. 

Arizona looks at Callie and they both shrug and smile, then turn to go out together. Callie stops and looks back, “Addison, you coming?”

Looking at her phone, she frowns. “No, go ahead without me. I need to talk to Jake again, he’s lost on his morning run.”

***

Sipping from her coffee, Arizona can’t help but stop and stare at Amelia, who is chatting with a PT outside of Herman’s room. The blonde can’t help but tell that the two women have some chemistry and is wondering what’s going on between them.

Amelia looks up and sees Arizona and suddenly changes her whole demeanor. Her little flirty lean and head tilt are gone and she gets all professional with the other woman. 

Walking up to her, Arizona says, “Hello Nicci, long time no see. I didn't realize you were back? How was your Doctors without Borders experience?”

The physical therapist suddenly looks very nervous. “Oh Dr Robbins. It was good. Um, how are you?” 

“I’m fine. But more importantly, how is Dr Herman?” Arizona asks.

Now both Amelia and Nicci look nervously at each other. Its obvious that Nicci has no idea who Dr Herman is, which means that they were probably having a personal conversation.

Amelia responds first, “Oh, Nicci isn't on Dr Herman’s case. I’m consulting with her on another case.”

Arizona smiles at both of them and walks away. Pulling her phone out of her pocket she sends a text to Amelia.

AZ: So busted. Nice choice though. 

Turning slightly to see Amelia retrieve her phone and read the text. The younger woman turns bright red and drops the phone back in her pocket without responding.

Laughing to herself, Arizona continues into Dr Herman’s room.

“What’s so funny Robbins?” Dr Herman demands as she enters the room.

“Nothing that you’d appreciate, I’m sure.” Robbins replies.

“Where is Addison? She was supposed to come by yesterday?” Herman booms.

“Well, her husband surprised her with a visit, so I’m sure that you’ll see her this morning. Is there anything that I can do for you?” Arizona asks.

“No. I don’t want to involve you any more than you already are.” The older woman replies with a frown. “Are you ready to learn the Herman Method today?” 

“Absolutely. I have read your journal article and managed to decipher your notes in the margins.” She adds with a smile.

“Good. You’re the future Dr Robbins, about time you take this seriously.” Herman says dismissively.

Getting the message, Arizona nods and leaves the room. Heading to the elevator, her phone buzzes. 

Amelia: You suck.  
AZ: You wish.  
Amelia: I can’t believe you went there!  
AZ: Hahaha, so sporty girls with pony tails are your type?  
Amelia: I don’t have a type.  
AZ: Okay…  
Amelia: coffee cart 5 min!

Laughing Arizona gets in the elevator and drops her phone in her pocket. Walking up to the coffee cart, the blonde is happy to see Amelia turning towards her with 2 cups of coffee.

“For me? Aw, you’re the best!” She says laughing.

“It’s not what you think?” Amelia says handing her the coffee. “I knew her from before and had no idea she had been in South America for 3 months, we were just catching up.” 

Arizona sits down on a bench and tilts her head, “Okay, Dr Shepherd. I believe you.” she says softly.

“Stop. That!” Amelia says punching her in the arm. “It wasn't like that at all.” She says taking a drink of her coffee. “Wait, was she looking at me like that?” 

Laughing, Arizona leans in and says, “She’s totally into you Shepherd, ask her out.”

Amelia freaks out, panic all over her face. 

“Wait, you’ve got to be kidding me!” Arizona says loudly, then looks around. Leaning in she says more quietly, “You’ve never asked a woman out have you? What are you a total pillow queen?” 

Shrugging, Amelia says softly but firmly, “Not a pillow queen. Jeez. It’s not my fault that I’m usually the one being pursued. I’ve never pursued anyone. How do you…”

“Oh, don’t even play that Shepherd. I saw your game in the hallway. You were doing just fine. Did you exchange numbers? I know Nicci, she’ll call you today.” Arizona replies.

Relieved but then confused, “How well do you know Nicci?” She can’t help but ask.

Taking a sip of her coffee, Arizona looks around. It’s been over 5 years since she knew Nicci. The Physical Therapist was one of her first dates when she arrived at Seattle Grace from back east. They went out a few times and Nicci helped her get the lay of the land in Seattle. Introduced her to the Wild Rose and helped her find her first apartment. They were just friends, but with benefits. Arizona rarely had women who were just friends back then, she flirted with everyone. 

“Earth to Arizona. What the hell? Where did you go?” Amelia questions.

“Look, I was a totally different person five years ago when I first came to this hospital Nicci was one of my first friends, she helped me find an apartment and we went out a few times. But it wasn't anything serious. Okay?” The blonde admits.

Perplexed, Amelia looks at her friend. “How do you do that?” She asks. 

Confused, Arizona shrugs and says, ‘Do what?”

“Look so innocent all the time, when I know you were such a player. I’ve heard the rumors. You were almost as bad as Mark Sloan.”

“I was never as bad as Mark Sloan,” Arizona hisses back. “Are you kidding me. He conquered women. I never did that. I enjoyed them and they enjoyed me and then we went back to work. Consenting adults and all that.” She replies.

“Uh uh, what about Sonya?” Amelia asks.

Now its Arizona’s turn to look panicked. How the hell did Amelia find out about Sonya the EMT? “That was unfortunate. I didn’t realize she was engaged. I’m not a home wrecker. She came on to me and I just went with it. I was single, it didn’t even occur to me that she wasn’t.” the blonde tries to explain. 

Laughing Amelia takes another sip of her coffee. “So basically, I’m the only single ‘friend’ of yours who you haven’t slept with? She asks.

“Oh, we've slept together. Haven’t you heard the rumors!” Arizona smirks as she tosses her coffee cup in the trash and walks off.

“Wait!” Shepherd calls after her, then smiles and sits back down to finish her coffee. Best to not make a scene, there are enough rumors in this place.


	4. Chapter 4

“Well, they are laughing so that has to be a good sign, right?” Arizona and Amelia are spying on Addison and Nicole from the nurse’s station. 

“I just need Addie to back me up on this. I just know it will work,” Amelia says turning around to face Arizona.

“Hold up, here comes Addison!” The blonde doctor hisses as she turns around and pretends to be reading a chart on her tablet.

“Dr. Robbins.” Addison greets the blonde first. “Little Shepherd, come with me,” she says to the other doctor as she walks away towards the doctor’s lounge. 

Fuming over the use of the old nickname, Amelia slaps shut the tablet cover and huffs off after her ex sister-in-law.

Debating for a moment over whether to go in and visit Herman, Arizona is saved by a page to the Perinatal unit. As she rushes down the hall to the stairwell, Addison joins her. Oh great they were both paged. 

Entering the Ultrasound room, the two doctors are surprised to see Jackson and Edwards arguing while April lays in the bed moving the wand to get a better view of her baby. 

“What the hell is going on here?” Addison demands walking into the room. Arizona strides in behind her and gently takes the wand away from a tearful April Kepner. 

“April, what did you see?” Arizona asks her friend softly, when all the sudden she sees it and says, “Oh.” 

Looking up at her red-haired mentor, who has stepped between the arguing doctors and catches a glimpse of the ultrasound monitor. “Everyone out of the room.” Addison says immediately. “Not you Robbins. Jackson, step out and calm down. We’re going to examine your wife and you can come back in about 15 minutes.” She points at the door and the both head towards it. Jackson pauses to kiss his wife. I’m sorry, I’ll be right back. He pauses to consider if he should leave or not when Addison says softly. “Please Dr. Avery, 15 minutes to let us evaluate this for you and your wife.” 

Shutting the door. Addison picks up her tablet to review the latest blood tests from the lab. “Arizona, let’s switch places.” She says handing her the tablet. “Look through those lab results and find the Quad Screen results from last week.” Turning to her patient, she says, “April, I know that you are very worried and unfortunately, I think that you have good reason to be. But let’s make sure we have the whole picture, I’m going to switch to the transvaginal wand so this is going to be uncomfortable for a moment.” 

Turning the monitor away from the patient, the doctor moves the wand efficiently, pausing to record views before re-positioning and recording again. Arizona finds the lab results and then pauses, her eyes glued to the monitor. The baby’s position is cause for concern, often referred to as the Buddha position it is almost always indicative of osteogenesis imperfecta but can also indicate Fetal Arthrogyrposis. Taking a deep breath, Arizona shows Addison the test results. Addison nods and then turns to April.

“We didn’t have you scheduled for an ultrasound today April, what made you come up for one?” Addison pauses to ask. 

Her voice cracking with emotion, “The baby hasn't been moving very much and I was worried. We tried to tell ourselves that it was just too early, but then its our first baby so we came up here to just check. As soon as Jackson saw the position, he paged Edwards since she’s been on Arizona’s service. We didn’t want to page either of you unless it was important. As soon as Stephanie saw the baby, she paged you both and then she and Jackson got in an argument…” she pauses to wipe her eyes again. Arizona crosses over to the other side of the bed and sits down. She exchanges looks with Addison and then she begins speaking. 

“April, there are a few more tests that we are going to run today. We need you to stay calm and just let us work on this. Can you do that?” The blonde doctor asks her friend.

Nodding she looks over towards the door and both doctors motion for Jackson to come into the room. They spend a few minutes reviewing everything with him, before leaving. They go ahead and admit April for observation.

Out in the nurse’s station they see a very worried Edwards, Arizona takes a moment to go over and talk with her. “You did the right thing by paging us Stephanie. It is not easy standing up to another doctor, let alone an ex who’s also an owner and chair of the board. Dr. Montgomery and I have agreed to let you follow the case with us. We need you to monitor the tests we just ordered and let us know when they are complete. We have surgery in 30 minutes. So we'll meet up with you this afternoon to review all the test results." 

***  
Their surgery went well. Arizona amazed as usual at learning more of Dr Herman's procedures. Nicole is an innovative and talented surgeon, much like Addison and the blonde is intrigued to be working with both women on such complex cases. Sitting in the office with Addison for over an hour reviewing everything, they both realize that they are starving. “Look, let’s take a short break and get something to eat. The rest of the tests will probably be done when we get back.” Arizona suggests.

“I just hate not having all the puzzle pieces. Not to mention that as soon as we walk into that cafeteria, we are going to get ambushed for information. It’s going to be hard because these will be our friends and Jackson and April’s friends, but we have to be very careful. Jackson had April coded as a VIP on admission so no one can access her records.”

“Oh, good for him. I know what it feels like to have everyone in this hospital in your business.” Arizona says standing up and stretching her neck and shoulders. “Okay, let’s go eat.”

As they walk into the cafeteria, Arizona sees Bailey and remembers the Genome mapping project. “Addison.” She puts her arm out and says, “Bailey mapped all the interns genomes two years ago.”

The two doctors approach Bailey’s table and sit down. Looking from one to the other as she sets down the journal she’s reading she says sharply, “What? I don’t owe either of you any favors, so don’t ask for any.” 

“You mapped the interns genomes? We need to see two of those reports as soon as possible.” Addison replies.

“Kepner and Avery.” Arizona says quietly. 

Weighing the request for a moment, Bailey responds, “Okay but if it involves my genome project, I am getting in on this case.” She says finishing her smoothie with a slurp.

“Arizona, do you mind grabbing us some lunch and I’ll go with Bailey. Meet us in the Genome lab in 10.” Addison asks, grabbing Bailey’s arm. 

“Why yes, Addison I do have time to help you right now, thanks for asking.” Bailey says jerking her arm away and straightening her lab coat.

“Power smoothie today?” Arizona asks the redhead. 

“Extra protein, we’re going to need it today.” Addison says as she walks away with Bailey.

Checking her messages while she waits for the smoothies, Arizona remembers that it’s her night with Sofia. So she tries to call Alex, no answer. 

“Well, at least you got a lunch break.” Amelia says knocking the blonde’s shoulder.

“Yeah, this is going to be a long day.” Arizona replies taking a deep breath. “How is your day going?” 

“Everything is good today. Hey, do you need help with Sofia tonight?” The brunette asks, as Arizona turns around with the two smoothies. 

“Oh my gosh, I think I may run late tonight. Would you mind taking her? I’ll come pick her up later?” The blonde says relieved.

“No worries Sunshine, Aunt Amy’s got this.” Amelia teases her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok next chapter will be heavy on medical stuff, but do you like it so far?


	5. Chapter 5

“Here’s what we do know,” Addison begins outlining their findings to Jackson and April.

“Dr. Bailey and Dr Robbins are currently working on a genome comparison map of both parents in order to decode the embryonic stem cells we took today. As the leading geneticist and fetal specialist in this area, I will be monitoring their work closely.” At this point Addison pauses to let them breathe for a moment. Jackson is sitting on the bed holding April’s hand and staring at her intensely, so she continues. 

“We have ruled out Osteogenesis Imperfecta II,” at this both parents gasp in relief. Addison knew that would be welcome news, but now the question is what is going on with their baby.

“So what is causing the fetal akinesia?” April asks. “I didn’t see any fibroids, I’ve had them before, but I don’t have any now, right?”

“We did not see any uterine fibroids.” Addison replies to the worried doctor/patient. “However, you have slight Oligohydramnios, which is why we have you on IV fluids. You've indicated that morning sickness was negligible, but you still seem a little dehydrated.” 

“Everything I drink makes me have to pee so I haven’t been drinking as much when I am covering the pit.” April confesses. 

“Okay, well you’re not covering the pit any longer. Dr James has been shadowing you for a few weeks, now. I’m sure she is ready to take it over.” Jackson says protectively. Then to Addison, “Dr Montgomery what are your next steps?” 

She doesn’t tell them much more but spends a lot of time discussing the various tests that they've run and how they will be spending tomorrow in the lab putting it all together. She reassures them as much as she can, but since she hasn't confirmed the diagnosis, she doesn’t want to say too much one way or the other. 

Finally, Jackson stops pushing as he realizes that the team needs time, its only been a few hours. But he’s conflicted about whether to tell his mother yet. She will want to whisk them away to John’s Hopkins, but he knows that he has two of the best Perinatologist in the US in his hospital right now, so he just needs to give them time to assess the patient. 

Addison finally leaves the room and goes back down to the lab to check on the others. In the elevator she checks her watch and realizes that it’s 5:30 and she needs to get Henry out of daycare, she pulls her phone out of her pocket and sees a message from Callie.

Torres: Heard about Kepner, I’m heading down to pick up Henry.  
Addie: Thnx. I’ll meet you there.

Walking into the daycare, Addison is surprised to see Amelia holding Sofia. “How’s my guy?” she says greeting her son and looking back to Callie who is putting getting his coat and talking rapidly to Amelia, “Its not a problem, I can just take them both.” 

“Callie, just hold on a sec. I just want to check with Arizona, so she knows what’s going on. It’s not my place to say one way or another and you just said you haven’t talked to her and I have.” Amelia says as she calls the blonde.

“Oh, hey what’s going on here?” Arizona walks into the daycare just as her phone starts to ring, she looks at it, then looks at Amelia confused. Amelia hangs up and hands Sofia to her blonde mother. “Hi big girl! Momma has to work late tonight.” She tells her. Then looks over at Callie, “are you heading home or out?”

“My plans canceled”, she says quietly leaning in close to Arizona, “Look, I’m picking up Henry for Addie, I can just take Sofia tonight too.” At this comment, Sofia cries, “Mama” and moves over to the raven haired mother.

Addison and Arizona look at each other and the blonde motions for Addison to step away with her. Arizona suggests, “If both kids go home with Callie, we can work through the night and maybe have a solution by morning?” Nodding in agreement. They both go back to their kids. 

Arizona takes Sofia back from Callie and sits on the bench, patting the spot beside her for Amelia to sit down too. “Thank you for offering to help tonight Aunt Amy, but it looks like you’re off the hook. This way I can just work through the night and may be we can figure this out by morning.” 

“Not a problem. You know that I love this child as much as I love that one!” She says kissing Sofia’s head and then walking over to Henry and kissing his head. “Well, I’m going to let all you hot momma’s deal with your children and your jobs. Aunt Amy is out!” She says laughing to herself and heading out the door.

Handing Sofia back to Callie, Arizona pauses to say thank you again. “I’m sorry I didn’t check with you first, but I thought you had plans and I didn’t want you to feel like you had to change them.” The blonde explains. 

“No, I should have checked with you and offered before just assuming that I needed to do it. I’m sorry that I didn’t trust you to have it covered.”Callie adds, surprising her ex with that admission. 

About to say something smart, Arizona stops herself and just smiles, kisses her daughter one last time and then waits for Addison at the door.

“Okay, what’s the plan? She asks as they walk down the hall.

***

Bailey takes a deep breath and calmly begins to review the process. “The first step is to compare the baby’s blood to the mother’s, since both of their DNA is in the amniotic fluid. Once we've done that, then do the same thing with the father’s.This helps us to determine which parent’s genetic traits are dominant. The actually genome mapping of the stem cells won’t be ready for 2 weeks. But this process allows us to get started identifying genetic markers and from that we can start to analyze the baby’s DNA and look for abnormalities.”

Addison agrees with this plan and reviews what Bailey and Arizona have started. The three women, spend much of the evening on the comparison, and by midnight they have the mother’s portion completed and they decide to take a break from mapping to review everything they have so far. By 2 am, they all decide to stop and regroup at 6 am. 

About halfway to the on-call room, Addison and Arizona look at each other and realize that they are headed to the same one. ‘You don’t snore, right?” the blonde says as she follows the other doctor into the room and collapses on one of the beds.  
Addison turns around to see the blonde with her eyes closed already, so she says to herself, “Okay, I’ll take the bathroom first then.” 

***  
Addison comes out of the bathroom and is surprised to see Arizona’s leg leaning against the wall beside her bed. “oh right” she says softly to herself as she sets the alarm on her phone and lays down.  
***  
The next morning Addison is surprised to see Arizona’s bed empty already. She gets up and goes into the bathroom to wash her face again and try to shake off the not quite enough sleep when she hears the door open. “Hello, occupied.” She says loudly. then sticks her head out to see Arizona with coffee.  
“Seriously, you are my favorite doctor today,” she says walking over to take the offered cup. Turning around to put her shoes on she pauses, “I have to admit, that I forget sometimes, you know, about your leg.”  
Shrugging, Arizona smiles and says, “Sometimes, I do too when I wake up in the morning, fortunately I remember as soon as I sit up.”  
“I admire you so much Arizona. I can’t imagine. You’re quite impressive in many ways.” Addison says as she grabs her phone and puts on her lab coat, “Let’s go be impressive together now.” She says leading the way back to the lab.

***

Back in the lab the two doctors decide to outline the symptoms in order to aid them in compiling a differential diagnostic flow chart. By the time Bailey arrives, they have made excellent process. As they walk her through it, Amelia shows up with pastries from La Panier.  
“Thought you ladies would need some sugar to get you through the morning!” She teases. “How is it going? Is that your differential?” she asks looking at the outline. “Fetal Arthrogryposis? Does she have a history of fibroids?”  
“Amy, we can’t discuss this with you. Stop looking at our notes.” Addison says shooing her out the door.

“Thank you for the pastries. And now I need to go swim a hundred laps.” Arizona calls after her. 

“Do you swim here?” Addison asks her, stopping to grab a scone out of the box.

“Sometimes. But I found an Aquatic center that has a lap pool for training that isn't too far and I’m able to get a much better workout in there. No one doing water aerobics in your lane there.” She adds grimacing at the memory of her last attempt at laps in the hospital pool. 

“Shut the door!” Bailey practically squeals. “Addison, look at this sonagram from three weeks ago, and look at the one you did yesterday, what do you see?”

“The uterine wall is definitely thicker than it was, which means the amnio fluid has decreased more than we originally thought.” Addison says slowly. “Arizona, what do you see here?” She points to an area on the first set of sonograms. 

“Is that the beginning stage of an intramural-submucosal tumor? Why can’t we see it on the this set?” The blonde asks stepping back over to look at the new sonograms.

“Because the thickening of the wall is actually masking the tumor. This is what is limiting the baby’s movements.” Addison says excitedly. “Bailey, can you continue working on the father’s DNA profile?” Then to Arizona, she says, “Let’s go do another ultrasound to re-evalute the uterine wall, since she’s been on IV fluids, it may be more obvious now.”

As the elevator opens, Arizona and Addison enter and see Karev. They both say good morning to him and he nods. Then leans over to Arizona and whispers, “You look like you had a helluva night, dude.” 

Before Arizona can answer, Addison leans over and says, “She did,” and then she winks at Alex and turns and smiles at Arizona. 

The doors open and the Alex goes one way and they go the other. Arizona can’t help but laugh. “Well I should tell you that Nurse Mills saw me get 2 coffees this morning and go back into the on-call room, so I’m sure she waited to see who I was in there with.” The blonde confesses. 

“I don’t even care. I have been linked sexually to almost everyone in this hospital at some point or another, might as well do a lesbian while I’m at it.” Addison says smirking. 

“Yeah, but you’re married now.” Arizona replies, “And I don’t need another home wrecker reputation.” 

“Oh, sorry I didn’t think of that. Okay, next time Jake is here we’ll go over to the hotel and have drinks, then you’ll get a threesome reputation. All fixed.” Addison says nonchalantly.

“Oh I have a threesome reputation, but I don’t do guys.” Arizona says winking at Addison as she holds the door so the blonde can push the ultrasound into the room. 

“Good morning April!” Arizona says crossing the room to greet her friend. 

“Hi,” she says tentatively. “Its early, have you been here all night? You definitely look like you’ve been here all night,” she says to her friend. 

“Thanks. Yes, we did stay all night and now we want to do another ultrasound. Your amnio fluid levels should be up higher so we’re hoping that we can see more this morning.” Arizona explains to her friend, while Addison sets up the ultrasound, carefully positioning the monitor so April can’t see it.


	6. Chapter 6

“Well, you’ve been busy this week.” Callie says as Arizona sits down in the lounge beside her. “But I thought you didn’t like newbies?”  
“Who says they are newbies?” Arizona counters and flashes her dimples.  


“Wait, what? Addison would have told me...wouldn’t she?” Callie panics a moment, considering if her red-headed friend has a secret lesbian past.  


“I hear that you’re cheating on me?” Amelia says sitting down and taking a big sip of her coffee. Smiling she looks over at Arizona, then to Callie, then realizes that may be wasn't the best comment to say in front of Arizona’s ex.  


Fortunately, Callie’s phone beeps and she looks at both doctors, then excuses herself.  


As soon as Callie leaves, Arizona throws a paper wad at Amelia. “Nice timing.”  
“What? You’re the problem, how many toaster ovens does one woman need in one week?”  
“You wouldn't qualify as a convert and I’m pretty sure that Addison probably wouldn't either. Don’t forget, I have friends at Johns Hopkins, I can find out rather quickly.” The blonde says smiling and laughing.  
“Well, its amazing how fast this got all over the hospital. Meredith called me this morning to see if I was alright!” Amelia can’t help but laugh as she recalls the conversation.  
“Oh god, I didn’t even think of that. Its ridiculous, we were so tired, anyone who saw us go in that room, would've known we were going to sleep.” She says a little embarrassed.  


“Honey, I can’t believe you’re in here with HER!” Addison exclaims walking into the lounge smiling at her friends.  


“Very funny!” Arizona lightly punches the red head’s arm as she sits beside her.  
“Well, thank you both for giving my reputation a boost, but I am going home to get some sleep. Anyone want to join me?” The blonde teases as she stands up to leave.  


Addison and Amelia look at each other and Addison quips, “We have plans with Callie.”  
Laughing the blonde replies, “that’s just perfect.”  


“How did it go with Nicole’s procedure?” Addison and Amelia haven’t had a chance to discuss it since Herman agreed to it.  
“It went well. Her vision is back to normal. Thanks for talking with her. I don’t blame her for being nervous about her optic nerve, but I was certain that it was just scar tissue.”  
Amelia then turns to Addison, “well, Arizona will be shocked when she finds out that I actually do have plans with Callie, we are taking Henry and Sofia to the park today, so you both can go get some sleep.” She then tells her, “Go home and get some sleep Addison, you have Edwards keeping an eye on Kepner, not to mention every other doctor in the hospital. You both did good work today.”  
Yawning, Addison acknowledges the compliment, then says, “Okay, but I want to walk downstairs with you and see Henry before I go.” They both stand up and the tall doctor pauses a moment and puts her arm around the shorter doctor. “Thanks for your help with Henry these last few weeks. I feel terrible leaving him with Callie all the time.”  
“No problem Addie, it takes a village. Right?” She adds giving the redhead a squeeze back.  
***  


“What the hell Zo? Amelia and Addison?” Alex asks looking up from his bowl of cereal as she enters the kitchen.  


“Yeah right Alex, I’m the doctor whore on call.” She says looking at him. “Are you eating cereal for dinner? What are you twelve?”  


“I am considerate. Both my housemates were sleeping and I was being quiet.” He counters.  


“Yeah, I almost buy that.” Arizona says pulling a yogurt out of the fridge and balancing it in her hand as she makes her way back to the table on crutches. “Did you happen to check in on Kepner before you left?”  


“Jackson and his Mom were in there so not exactly.” Alex says slurping the milk from the bowl.  


“Catherine Avery is here?” Arizona grabs her phone out of her sweats pocket. No missed calls or texts. She is tempted to text Addison, but doesn’t want to wake her. So instead she calls Edwards.  
“Hey Stephanie, how’s Kepner?” Arizona asks as the resident answers the phone.  
“Stable. Uh did you know that Catherine Avery is here? Addison just showed up and they are in the doctors lounge, it looks rough…” Edwards winces, watching the two doctors argue nose to nose.  
“Crap, I guess I should get over there.” She says hanging up the phone and shoveling yogurt in her mouth.  


“Just checking in on my favorite patient!” Arizona says breezing into Kepner’s room. She smiles at Jackson and his mother. “Oh hello Dr. Avery, I didn’t realize that you were in town.” She steps back and offers her hand to the petite woman.  


Shaking the offered hand, Catherine can’t help but admire the blonde doctor, though she’s reluctant to let her know. “Dr Robbins, how good to see you again. I’ve just been reviewing my daughter-in-law’s charts and it would seem that you and Dr Montgomery have done an extraordinary job of saving my grandson’s life.”  


Hiding her surprise at the compliment, Arizona just says, “Thank you Dr. Avery.” And then she sees Addison entering the room, “Dr. Montgomery.”  


“Hello, Dr Robbins. How’s our patient.” Addison asks moving to the other side of the bed and checking the monitors while Arizona pulls over the ultrasound.  
“I think we should just take a peek to check our work, make sure the amnio level is staying up.” Arizona says to April and waits for her to nod okay. Pulling up her gown, Addison takes the wand while the other doctor applies the gel.  


They all crowd around the monitor to see the baby. Everything looks great, the baby has changed position again. The relief in the room is palpable.  


“Oh, Jackson, Harper Jackson Avery looks beautiful.” His mother exclaims.  


April’s mouth drops open, they haven’t agreed to that name, but Arizona shakes her head no and puts her hand on the patient’s arm to keep her from reacting. 

Jackson winces, as he sees April’s reaction and he guides his mother out of the room, “Mother, let’s go get some dinner and let April get some rest.” Stepping back to his wife’s side he says, “I’m sorry, let’s talk in the morning. Get some rest.” he adds, kissing her good night.  


“When did she arrive?” Arizona asks April.  


“This afternoon. Apparently she went into our system and viewed your fellowship procedures and found my surgery this morning, so she hopped on a plane and surprised us.” April explains.  


“Fortunately, I was downstairs in the daycare with Henry when Jackson told us she was on her way. So I napped in an on-call room until she got here.” Addison adds.  


Looking at both of her friends. “So I’m the only one that got some rest today?” the blonde asks.  
“April, get some rest tonight. Baby Harper looks good.” Arizona teases.  
“Not you too.” She grouses.  


“At least that’s gonna be one pretty baby boy.” Addison says, “Which is good, because a boy named Harper is going to need to have a pretty face.”  
“His name isn't going to be Harper, or Jackson Junior!” April calls after the two doctors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short one to wrap up the medical stuff.


	7. Chapter 7

Watching Henry and Sofia playing together, Amelia is surprised at how comfortable it is hanging out with Callie. They’ve never really been friends, but she feels like she knows the Latina since they have Addie and Arizona in common and now the kids. Sofia walks over to Amelia and leans on her legs. Such a kid thing to do, they have no concept of personal space at age 3. Henry looks up and toddles over and climbs up on the bench on the other side of her and now, she has both of them on her. Callie looks over and laughs.

‘What is happening?” Amy asks looking at one little face to the other.

“Are you leaving?” Sofia asks her.

“No, honey. We’re playing at the park. Why would I be leaving?” Amy asks pushing the little girl’s dark locks back behind her ear and out of her face.

“I like it when you’re here. It means Mama is coming soon.” Sofia says simply.

“Well, tonight its just us and Mami. Mama is working late with Aunt Addie.” Amy explains to her, looking over to Callie just a little bit uncomfortable by Sofia's comment. Callie doesn't seem to notice it though.

“Oh.” the little dark haired girl says. Then leaning over to lay her head on Callie’s lap she adds, “Mami can we go home now?”

Surprised by the request, Callie pulls her daughter into her lap and checks her temperature. She feels a little warm, but her hands are a bit chilly. She looks over at Amy and she reaches over to feel the little one’s forehead and nods.

“Okay, Henry are you ready to go home?” Amelia asks pulling him into her lap.

“Home it is.” Callie says getting their stuff together. “Oh wait, I just assumed... Do you want to come over to the house?” She stops packing the bag and looks up at the other woman.

“Sure, I’ll follow you over and we can feed them and put them to bed. I promised Henry I’d read him Thomas the Tank tonight.” Amelia says setting the little guy down and picking up her bag.

***

Drying the last of the dishes just as Amelia comes down the hall, Callie whispers, “Both asleep?”

“Yes, and I left them in the bed together.” She says quietly, reaching for her bag.

“I’m going to head out. Thanks Callie, it was a nice evening.” Amelia says, slightly smiling.

“Thank you. It was nice. Amelia you’re really good with kids.” She adds.

“Well, I have had lots of practice what with three older sisters and 12 nieces and nephews. But thanks again Callie. See you around.” 

Sitting on the couch enjoying the quiet for a change, Callie reflects on her day. Its nice that she and Arizona are getting more comfortable with each other and it’s nice to be around her again and not be pissed off. She still felt jealous when she first heard the rumors about Arizona and Amelia. But now that she’s spent time with the younger Shepherd, she understands the attraction between the two women. She wonders if Arizona will act on it. They have both talked at length about dating outside of the hospital. But the reality is that’s where they spend most of their time. 

Driving home, Amelia thinks about stopping by the hospital to check on Nicole again. But really, she is just stalling going home to the empty trailer. Not really a camping person, she just doesn’t understand how her brother lived in the trailer for so long, but then he practically lived at Meredith’s house.  


AZ: Hey what are you doing?  


AS: Sitting at a stoplight. Y?  


AZ: I just had 2 glasses of wine with Addison and I need a ride home. ;)  


AS: At Joe’s?  


AZ: No, the Archfield.  


AS: I’m 5 min out.

“Hey, thanks for this. What are you doing over here? Were you at the hospital?” Arizona asks getting into the vehicle.  


“I just left your house, I mean Callie’s…” She says glancing over nervously.

“Really? I thought you took the kids to the park today?” Arizona stops herself, oh wait, she thinks. Amelia and Callie? Looking up confusion on her face. 

“No Arizona. No, I don’t think of Callie that way. We just hung out. It was good. She’s really kind of fun to hang out with, you know?” Amelia pauses to look over at the blonde who has been looking away from her. The brunette reaches over the gear shift and touches Arizona’s knee lightly. “Hey” she says softly.  
Turning to face the other woman, the blonde smiles and replies, “Yes, I do. Sorry, I just for a moment. I guess, it’s just that…” Stopping, jeez why am I rambling about this? She thinks, wait was I jealous of Callie or Amelia? 

Dropping Arizona off at the house and heading to the trailer, Amelia can’t help but see the parallel again between herself and Derick. What the hell is this about? She wonders. Arizona definitely seemed jealous, but was it me spending time with Callie or Callie spending time with me?


	8. Chapter 8

Finishing her loop of the park near the hospital, Amy sees Arizona sitting on a bench, slowing down she walks over and plops down beside her and pulls out her ear buds. While Amy is trying to get her phone out of her arm band, Arizona looks down and grabs an earbud and puts it in her ear. Amy looks up and smiles at her.

“Surprised?” Amy asks, as the blonde pulls the earpiece away and shakes her head.

“I wouldn't have guessed that you’re a metal head,” the blond teases.

“Hey, that’s the Dropkick Murphy’s, a Boston band from the late 90’s.” The younger doctor counters.

“Hmm, so its Celtic metal, interesting…” Arizona replies, “Hey, do you wanna go get something to eat?”

“Techincally, it's Celtic Punk. I could eat, but I really need to shower. Give me 30 minutes?” Amy says standing up.

Squinting into the late afternoon sun, Arizona smiles and nods okay. Then turns back towards the horizon as Amy walks away. Closing her eyes, the blonde feels the warmth of the sun on her face and smells the trees, the grass, feels the wind gently blow her hair across her face. This is her favorite time of the day and its not very often that she gets to enjoy it. 

Amy stops a moment and turns to say something but instead, she just stares a moment. The sight takes her breath away. Arizona looks radiant sitting there awash in the fading sunlight.

“Hey.” Amy says sitting back down, puts her arm across the back of the bench and gently touches the blonde’s shoulder. “I can’t afford to miss a sunset in Seattle. No telling when there’ll be another one.”

Arizona leans into Amy and sneaks her arm around behind her and the sit there quietly enjoying the moment. Each woman sneaking side glances at the other until the sun drops below the tree line and they turn to each other, their faces very close, almost nose to nose.

Amy closes her eyes and slightly turns her head and leans in, when Arizona suddenly pulls back. Then fakes a sneeze. Covering her face, she turns away. Her mind is reeling, Oh my god, I almost kissed Amelia. What the hell am I doing?

The spell broken, Amelia smiles and opens her eyes. Wow, I almost kissed Arizona, she thinks. Not sure what to do next, Amelia stands up and stretches. Then she feels her phone vibrate. She looks over at Arizona who is also pulling her phone out.

“911 mass casualty” they say in unison.

***

Stepping out of the OR, Arizona is exhausted. She just performed an emergency surgery on a seven year old accident victim that took 4 hours. As she peels off her scrubs, she looks up and sees Jo. “What’s going on with the father?” She asks.

“Dr. Shepard has stopped the brain bleed and removed part of his skull to allow for the swelling. We got a hold of the wife, or rather ex-wife and she’s on her way. The grandmother is here for the daughter. Alex is done, so we’re heading home. Do you want to ride with us?” Jo asks her pausing at the door.

“No, I think I’m going to stay here. I want to monitor this little guy tonight. I may need to go back in, his spleen was in pretty bad shape and it may have to come out.” Arizona says pulling her scrub cap off and running her hand through her hair.

“Okay, do you need me to bring you anything in the morning?” Jo asks yawning.

“No, I have a change of clothes in my locker. Thanks Jo, see you tomorrow.” Arizona gives Jo’s hand a light squeeze. "Thanks, have a good night."

In the locker room, Arizona is grabbing her stuff so she can go to the Peds attending apartment to shower privately. She hears the door open and looks up to see Amelia entering the locker room.

“Going home?” She asks the blonde.

“No. I’m going up to Peds for the night so I can monitor Jeremiah. How’s the dad?” she asks yawning into her hand.

“He’s stable. I’m staying tonight to monitor him though.” Amelia replies.

“Well, good night. I’m sure you’re as tired as I am.” Arizona says, brushing past the petite doctor and touching her arm gently.

***

Arizona sits on the edge of the bed, funny how this place almost feels like home. After being the peds attending for the past five years she has spent many nights in this room. Not to mention the 2 weeks she actually lived here after Callie broke up with her. I’m sure there will be plenty more nights in here she thinks. Setting her crutches down slightly under the bed and out of the way, next she checks her phone and sees a message from Amelia.

AS: “Can’t sleep yet. You?”

AZ: “Not yet. Where are you?”

Just then a knock at the door. Arizona smiles. Picks up her crutches and goes over to the door. “Hey. Wandering the halls are you?”

“Yeah, I guess.” She says walking into the room and taking note of the blonde’s yoga pants and tank top.

Arizona sits on the bed and motions for Amelia to take the chair, but she doesn’t instead she sits on the bed and crosses her legs and looks right at the blonde.

“We’re gonna talk about it aren't we?” Arizona says, dimples flashing as she runs her hand through her hair a little nervously.

“Yes. Does that make you nervous?” Amelia asks directly.

“You make me nervous. Actually, this isn't a good idea. See, the old me, before Callie any way, usually just went ahead without thinking. But I’m not her any more. I have too many things to consider now. And I don’t want to hurt you or me. We’re friends. Good friends. And…” Arizona blurts all this out but doesn’t quite look Amelia in the eye, until right at the end, then she stops talking because Amelia’s lips are on hers. Its a tender kiss full of questions and concerns. Arizona pulls back to say something and Amelia cups her chin and puts her thumb across her lips.

“Stop talking,” she says pushing Arizona back on the bed.

“Wait.” Arizona stops her. “Amelia, hold on” she says pulling herself back up to a sitting position. “Let’s not rush into this and for god’s sake, not in an on-call room.”

Groaning, Amelia sits up, hands over her face. “I know that you’re right. But you were jealous last night, right? And I’ve been wanting to kiss you for weeks now and after that sunset today, I just couldn’t wait any longer.”

Then looking over, she sees Arizona is turned away from her. Oh god, I read this wrong, she thinks. “Oh wait, you were jealous of Callie, not me. Look, I’ll just leave now and let you get some sleep.” She says scrambling to get off the bed.

“Don’t go. Stay. Please?” Arizona says softly, turning towards her with tears in her eyes. "I was jealous last night, but I'm still not sure what that was about. It's complicated. But I want to figure it out, I need to figure it out."  


“Okay. Arizona?” She asks, cupping the blonde’s chin and turning her face so she can see her better.  


“Just stay. Okay?” Arizona asks softly leaning in to kiss her lips.  


Kicking off her shoes and removing her scrub top, Amelia lays down in the bed, while Arizona turns off the light. Then she lays down beside Amelia and they lay silently on their backs, hearts pounding. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, what do you all think about the path this is taking? Any ideas? Comments? Questions?

During the night, Amelia’s pager goes off and she leaves. Arizona gets up and locks the door behind her, then drops the crutch on the chair and goes back to bed. Rolling over, she can still smell Amelia’s shampoo on the other pillow. It’s strangely comforting to just not feel alone for a change. Hugging the pillow, she falls right back to sleep. 

***

Checking her phone, Arizona is happy to see that it is only 6 am. She was afraid that she had overslept. Pulling up her emails, she checks Jeremiah’s lab work. It looks pretty good. Relieved, she drops the phone on the bed and reaches over for her crutches. At least she’s getting an early start, maybe she can get a swim in later before she picks up Sofia from daycare. She stashes her crutches in the closet and locks it. She still hasn’t given Alex her key to the closet. He understands that she needs this room, its so much easier for her to grab a shower here in the privacy of the on-call room and she can keep her extra crutches and leg in here. But she takes her laundry and packs it into her bag, then heads down to the attendings locker room to stash it in her locker. Just as she shuts the door, she sees Callie come in. 

“Wow, you’re here early?” The Latina says to her ex.

“I stayed here, there was a car wreck, I had a late surgery.” The blonde explains.

“Oh, well I got called in to set a pelvic fracture on guy who fell off a crane this morning.” Callie explains.

“Is Sofia here?” Arizona asks.

“No, Addie showed up right as I was getting up and she said that she’d bring the kids later this morning. I’m not sure what’s going on with her.” Callie adds.

“I’m not sure either. I went over to have a glass of wine with her while she waited for Jake and he never showed up for their dinner.”

“Hmm, that is odd. I still don’t understand why he was here in the middle of the week.” Callie says confused, but shaking her head, she adds. “I better get going. Have a good day!”

Sitting down on the bench, Arizona looks at the spot where Callie was just standing. That was good she thinks. Sometimes after they talk, she feels sad. But this time, she doesn’t feel anything really. Which is good, she thinks. 

Walking into April’s room, Arizona can’t help but smile at her friend. April is surrounded by flowers and baby stuff. Her baby shower was planned for this week and it seem that everyone just decided to drop off her gifts to her room.

“Hey, how’s my favorite patient?” Arizona asks brightly.

“Good. He’s been kicking all night, so that’s a good sign right?” she asks.

“That is an excellent sign.” Arizona says crossing the room and putting her stethoscope on and moving it across April’s abdomen. “His heart rate is strong and steady.” She adds.

“When Dr Montgomery gets here, she’ll want to review the labs and maybe do another ultrasound. But everything is good, so don’t worry.” The blonde can’t help but smile pleased that this case is turning around. Pausing in the hallway a moment, she can’t help but think back to her miscarriage, she can’t imagine carrying the baby this far only to lose it. Shuddering slightly to shake off the thought, she looks up to see Amelia heading towards her.

“Good morning.” Amelia says approaching her tentatively.

“Good morning, do you have time for coffee?” Arizona asks, trying not to smile too much, but she is really happy to see her.

“I do. How’s your patient?” The brunette asks.

“He’s doing really well. I checked him first thing, then came here to check on April. How’s the dad?” Arizona asks remembering that the neurosurgeon was called out earlier this morning.

“He had a clot this morning, but we caught it and he’s doing well.” She says confidently.

Stepping into the elevator, Arizona can’t help herself, “Um, would it be weird if I said you look amazing this morning?” she says staring up at the ceiling, willing herself not to look at the other woman.

“No, why would that be weird?” Amelia says turning to look at her friend, then seeing the look on the blonde’s face, she understands. Then playfully steps across the elevator, out of reach.

Arizona, starts to cross the space, when the doors open and Bailey enters and stands between them. She looks from doctor to doctor and then puts up both hands. “I don’t want to know.” The doors open and the both step out and head to the coffee cart.

Arizona picks up a pound cake and offers some to Amelia. She shakes her head no.

“I am not eating that. I run for pizza, not dessert.” She states flatly. Taking her coffee and handing Arizona hers. The blonde pays and says, “It’s my turn.”

Sitting down on the bench outside, Amelia can’t help but steals side glances at Arizona. She is dying to know what’s going on in that blonde head, but is convinced that she needs to wait her out. Although that look in the elevator was rather revealing, so maybe being patient is the way to go.

Just as Arizona is getting up her nerve to say something to Amelia, she sees Addison walking up the sidewalk with both kids.

Sofia spots her and runs full tilt. “Mama, Mama!”

“How’s my sweet girl today?” Arizona says scooping her up, as Amy takes her coffee.

“Mama, Aunt Amy read us Thomas last night and tucked us into bed!” Sofia exclaims, reaching over to touch Amelia’s curls.

“Oh, that sounds amazing. Did you sleep well last night?” She asks her daughter.

“I did Mama. But Henry kicked me and I fell out of bed.” She says with a sad little face, looking over at Henry.

Standing up, Arizona takes Sofia’s hand and says, “Well, let’s get you both checked in to daycare, so Mama and Aunt Addie can get to work.”

Next thing she knows, Sofia has grabbed Amy’s hand and is pulling her along with them. Amelia hands Arizona her coffee back, then reaches down to hold Sofia’s other hand.

Addison pauses and looks longingly at the coffee cart. Amelia stops and realizes that Addison came this way so she could get a coffee, so she stops and says, “Sofia, why don’t you hold Aunt Addie’s hand so I can get her some coffee and I’ll catch up with you all downstairs.”

Alex and Jo are at the coffee cart when Amelia goes back and Alex takes one look at her and says, “Dude, you are so screwed.”

“WTF?” Amelia wonders under her breath as the two doctors walk off.  


***

Handing Addison her cup of coffee as the Perinatal specialist exits the daycare, Amelia can’t help but smile brightly.

“What is that about Amy?” Addison says staring at the brunette like she has a third eye.

“What’s what about?” Amelia asks confused.

“You’re smiling and it’s weird. Wait did you get laid last night?” Addison asks in a loud whisper.

“No!” Amelia replies, then lowers her voice as Arizona walks out of the daycare. “I stayed here last night. I don’t know what you’re talking about?”

“Did you have sex in an on-call room? Who was it with? Dr Hunt, I bet. I knew he was flirting with you, he has no game, but still I think…” Addison continues, oblivious to the sidelong glances between Arizona and Amelia.

“Addison, no. I did not have sex last night and I am not seeing Hunt.” Amelia says jabbing the elevator call button. “Now drop it. Can’t I just be happy? My friends have beautiful sweet children, I have a job that I love and things are really good right now. Okay?”

“Okay. But I still think there’s something or rather someone behind that smile. I know you Shepherd. I know you too well.” The red-haired woman says entering the elevator and smiling smugly into her coffee.

Leaning back to look around Addison, Arizona can’t help but shrug silently as if she has no idea what’s going on.

Amelia rolls her eyes at the blonde’s innocent act. And grabs her phone.

AZ: Is your whole family like this? No wonder you’re single!

AS: Just wait, you haven’t met my actual sisters…

The elevator opens and Addison looks and sees them both on their phones, and shakes her head and steps out. “Come on Robbins,” she says sharply.

***

As they finished their rounds on the perinatal unit, Arizona was surprised to see that they were going up to visit Dr Herman. As they walked into the doctor’s room, it became evident that she is definitely on the mend. There’s a white board and Herman is handing Edwards color coded post-its to put on the board.

“Oh good, I’m glad to see you finally made it.” Herman says as the two doctors enter the room.

“What is all this?” Arizona can’t help but ask.

“This is your future. Well, our future now.” She says turning to face Addison.

“What do you mean?” The blonde asks as she steps up to the board.

“Dr Montgomery here is joining us for the next six months, while we work through this amazing list of surgeries. Purple are the ones we need to contact and handle in the next two weeks. Green are the ones, that we need to schedule for next month, yellow are the ones we should try to fit in as soon as possible.” She explains beaming. “Between the three of us, we can save so many of these babies. And if Edwards here is a smart and capable as she seems, who knows we may be able to work a few of those pink ones into the schedule.”

Staring at the board and reading the abbreviated case notes, Arizona can’t believe her eyes. “Are you serious? Wait, congenital lower urinary tract obstruction? I just read about this procedure.” the blonde says turning around to her mentor.

“Good, because that one is scheduled for Friday. Addison, here’s the file. They are coming in tomorrow from Portland.” Dr Herman puts her feet on the floor and Edwards moves over to help her to her feet. “Look, I’ll be getting out of here today and Shepard has agreed to release me for office consults only for the next two weeks. So I’ll be working on scheduling these procedures and you and Montgomery will be performing them.”

“What are you doing walking around?” Amelia asks Nicole as she enters the room.

“I’m surrounded by doctors, I am perfectly supervised. You said that I would be ready to consult next week, so I am ready to be released .” She adds. “My sister is coming from Everett today to take me home, so get my release papers ready Shepard.”

“I didn’t agree to release you today.” Amelia starts to say, then looks around and smiles at the other doctors. “Perhaps, I could examine you and we can discuss your release in private?”

“Sure. Doctors, here are the files that you need and Edwards, make sure admissions knows the Marquette’s are coming tomorrow. I want them pre-admitted and I gave you the list of tests to run tomorrow.”> “Got it Dr Herman.” Edwards says taking the stack of files from the table and handing them to Arizona. “Do you want me to leave the white board here?” The young doctor asks.  
“Sure for now. But we’ll need to move it to the Perinatal office, since I’m leaving today.” She says challenging Shepard yet again.

***  


Walking out to the hall with Addison, Arizona’s head is swimming. “Wow,” is all she can say.

“I told Jake yesterday and that’s why he stood me up last night. He isn’t happy with my decision to stay in Seattle. Oh and he thinks I’m having an affair with you.” She says the last part quietly.

“Are you freaking kidding me? You live with my ex-wife?” Arizona says pushing the red-haired doctor into a supply room.

“Well, he’s used to LA lesbians…” She starts to explain.

“What? They…” She starts to ask, then changes her mind, Wait, why me and not Callie?”

“Oh, because he’s heard that you are like the Mark Sloan of lesbians.” Addie confesses.

“Wait, so this is actually about you and not me? He doesn’t trust you.” Arizona turns around and challenges her.

“Oh. Wow, that is kind of true.” She pauses a moment to consider this information.

“Addison, this is not acceptable. You need to fix this.” Arizona says and storms out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to update. I think I can get another chapter in before this story ends. I can't wait to write Addison's reaction!

The blonde hasn’t been out to the trailer since that Valentine’s with Callie, when she was so relieved not to be camping. Of course, she’s been out to Meredith and Derrick’s house a few times since then, she’s just never had a reason to go to the cabin, until now that is.

Amelia hears the car door and steps out of the trailer. “I’m going to admit that trying to cook an actual meal in this tiny kitchen may have just convinced me to look for an actual place to live.” She says as Arizona makes her way over to her.  
“That is good news, because the woods sort of freak me out.” Arizona says looking around them. “There are bears here you know, like real bears. Alex saw one.”  
“Good god, who hasn’t lived in this trailer?” Amelia laughs, then leans over to kiss the blonde lightly on the lips.  
Stepping up on the makeshift porch, Arizona sets down her bag and pulls the brunette in for another kiss. Deepening the kiss with her tongue, Amelia wraps an arm around her and pulls her close. 

“Mmmm,” Arizona says breaking the kiss. “Did you enjoy your day off?” 

“Yes, and I hope you’re hungry. I made eggplant parmesan.” She says smiling and opening up the door.

“Wait, eggplant parmesan. I love eggplant parmesan. How did you know that?” Arizona asks confused.

“I have my ways…” Amelia says smiling seductively and helping the blonde remove her coat. “Now I wasn’t sure what you wanted to drink, so I bought a couple of bottles of wine that I think will pair well with this.”

“Well, Dr Shepard. It would appear that you’ve thought of everything… are you trying to seduce me?” Arizona teases as she walks over to her and kisses her again.

“It seems a shame to lure you out here to the woods where we’re finally alone and not take full advantage.” Amelia says kissing her back.  


***

The next morning, Arizona wakes up a bit confused as to where she is, then realizes that she’s naked and looks over to see Amelia sleeping peacefully beside her. She can’t help reaching over to move a crazy curl out of the sleeping woman’s face, trying not to wake her. But just then her alarm goes off.

Soft brown eyes open after the offending sound is silenced, then realization dawns on her as she looks over to see twinkling blue eyes watching her.

“You look beautiful this morning, its really not fair.” The brunette says as she raises up on one elbow and traces her hand down the blonde’s jaw line.

“Shut up.” Arizona says reaching over to pull the brunette to her, probing her mouth with her tongue as her hands roam the fit body beneath her.

“Zo?” Amelia says breaking the kiss as the blonde moves her lips down her body. “Arizona, I have to get in the shower and go to work.” She says in obvious distress at having to stop.

Unhappily, the blonde stops and moves back up to be face to face as she states, “I’m going condo shopping today. This shower is too small and there’s no privacy at the house.”

Laughing Amelia extracts herself from the bed, “I like the sound of that! Let me know how it goes.” She says stepping into the tiny shower.

Arizona smiles and gets up to get dressed. She’s actually been looking at units online and has two buildings in mind. Once overlooks the harbor and has an amazing pool and workout center on the top floor with daycare. That’s the one she wants to check out first. Her financial planner has been advising her to buy something, now that the house has been completely transferred to Callie. Then there’s Herman who has accused her more than once of living like an intern and not an adult.  
Amelia comes out of the bedroom and looks confused to see Arizona dressed and ready to go. “I didn’t expect you to be up, its your day off.” She says pulling her in and kissing her neck.

“Don’t start something you don’t plan on finishing Dr Shepard!” Arizona says pushing her away playfully.

“Are you coming to the hospital this morning to pick up Sofia?” Amelia asks.

“Not right away. I have a busy morning planned. But I’ll let you know when I come by and maybe we can grab some coffee.” Arizona says.

***

Driving back into town, Arizona is still rather amazed that she’s involved with Amelia Shephard. She wonders what will happen when Callie and Addison find out. Of course, Callie has just started seeing that anesthesiologist so she can’t really say much. But Addison will be another story completely. As far as Arizona knows, Amelia hasn’t told Addison anything about dating women or even about her. It’s only been a week since that night in the on-call room but Arizona knows that she’s going to have to tell Callie soon. They made a pact that if they get involved with anyone on staff they would tell each other. As board members and owners, they need to keep their personal drama out of the hospital.

By the time she gets home, she has her day planned out and has contacted a Realtor and her financial planner. She has exactly an hour and half before her first appointment. She has to admit that for the first time in several months everything is finally making sense. Herman’s tumor free and on her way back to the OR; her relationship with Callie is on the mend; the relationship with Amelia has been a pleasant surprise; and now she’s ready to get her own place. 

***

“Hey, would you have time for lunch today?” She asks Callie in the parking lot. 

“I think so, what’s up?” Callie asks her.

“Good things. I’ll tell you at lunch. Let’s order out and eat in the Board room for privacy. About 1pm?” Arizona smiles, she doesn’t want Callie to worry about this, but also wants the privacy since Amelia is taking Addison out to lunch to tell her away from the hospital.

“Okay. Good things, right?” Callie can’t help but ask as they walk down the hall.

“Awesome things.” Arizona confirms as they step on the elevator.

As Callie exits the elevator, Arizona can’t help but smile. She hasn’t even told Amelia about the condo yet. But she will be quite surprised when she finds out that not only did Arizona buy a condo, but she paid cash and closed on it yesterday. Heading to the attendings’ lounge, Arizona is hoping to have a few minutes to herself to get online and order some furniture.

“Good morning Sunshine!” Amelia says as Arizona enters the lounge. I was starting to worry that I’d have to drink both of these.” The brunette says handing over the second coffee and looking around quickly, she leans in for a quick kiss.

“Hey, we talked about this. Not yet. Not until after lunch today, at least.” The blonde teases, caressing the brunette’s arm as she settles into the chair beside her. “I cleared my afternoon and told Addison that I have an appointment, just in case she doesn’t take this well, I don’t want to be in an OR with her.”

“She’ll be fine Zo. She’ll be pissed at me not you. I’m the one who’s hid a Sapphic past from her.” Amelia says taking another sip of her coffee.

“Well, Addison and I are still not on the best of terms after that whole deal with her husband thinking that we’re having an affair.” Arizona says softly.

“Don’t worry. I’ll call him and tell him about us, then he can just be mad at her for moving to Seattle without him.” Amelia says checking her pager. “Well, duty calls. I’m headed to the pit for a consult.” She says standing up and tossing her empty cup into the trash. Then leaning closing to Arizona’s ear she husks, “I missed you this morning…”

Arizona shivers at the feel of her mouth that close to her ear and almost turns her head to kiss her. But sees Alex entering the lounge so she calls out to him, “Hey Alex.” While stealing a nice look at Amelia’s tight body as she leaves the room.

“What the hell Robbins? How long as that been going on?” Alex asks sitting down beside her and biting into an apple.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She says pulling her tablet out of her bag.

“Dude, I heard someone leave the other morning and Jo was in bed with me and you were drinking coffee in the kitchen when I got up. Have you told Callie yet?” He asks pulling his pager out and standing up. “Crap, I’ve gotta go, bus accident.”

***

After exchanging texts with Callie, they were able to meet for lunch a little earlier, which was good for Arizona, since she was hoping to leave afterward.

“So what’s going on?” Callie asks as soon as she sits down.

“I bought a condo.” Arizona decided to start with the fun news first.

“You did? Where?” Callie asks.

Moving her tablet over so both could see it, Arizona pulls up the listing and shows it to her ex. As she goes over everything and they discuss logistics in regards to Sofia, it suddenly dawns on Callie, that there is something else.

“And now this is where you tell me that you’re seeing Amelia Shephard?” Callie asks.

“Yes. How did you know?” Arizona asks shocked that Callie already knew.

“The other day when we were in the park, I was kind of shocked how comfortable that Sofia was with Amelia, then I started to notice how she looked at you. Has she told Addison yet?” Callie asks.

“She’s going to tell her today, actually. How do you think it will go?” Arizona asks tentatively.

“Knowing Addie, it won’t go well. She’s been through so much with Amelia, she will have a hard time with Amelia not telling her that she’s bisexual.” Callie says taking a bite of her salad. “I’m guessing that she’s Bi?”

“I don’t really know Callie, I didn’t care about it when I was with you and I don’t care about it now.” The blonde says simply.

They quietly eat their salads, then Callie asks, “When are you moving? Have you told Alex and Jo yet?”

“I’ll tell them today. It just depends, I need to pick out furniture and have it delivered. Once I’ve got that figured out, then I’ll probably take a few days off the get situated. I have to meet a contractor today to get a quote on having the master bath modified to be more accessible for me and have the bedroom doors enlarged, so when I’m using the chair, I can still get around.” She explains. “Oh look what I found for Sofia’s room!” She puts the tablet back in between them to show Callie the purple bedroom set.

“Oh my god, Arizona. Sofia will love that.” Callie exclaims. 

As they finish their lunch, Callie takes Arizona’s hand and says, “I’m really happy for you Arizona. This is what I wanted was for you to be happy. I’m still sorry it’s not with me, but at least we still have each other as friends.”

Arizona looks up into the soft brown eyes that used to cause her stomach to flip and she just smiles. “Thank you. I am glad that we have this too.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Seriously Amy? You expect me to believe this?” Addison is seething, fortunately they didn’t even leave the parking lot of the hospital. “I’ve known you since you were 16 years old, why wouldn’t you tell me this?” She turns to face the younger woman in the driver’s seat.

“Addie, you know me. Tell me this really surprises you? Hell, it wouldn’t surprise me if you’ve been with women.” Amelia counters.   
“Especially since your husband was so quick to assume you were having an affair with one.” 

‘This isn’t about me Amy and you know it .” Addie replies.

“Addison, this is about secrets. I am not naive enough to think I know everything there is to know about you. But I bet I know the important stuff. You know the important stuff about me too, which is why I am telling you about Arizona. She is important to me.” 

“How did this happen?” Addie finally asks resigned to stop fighting and trying to understand.

“How it always happens Addie. Two people get close, realize they are attracted to each other, finally give in to the tension…” She thinks that they’re maybe making some progress. 

“Okay, okay. I do actually get it, she has a certain charisma. And if she twinkled those baby blues at me, I mean her eyes are dangerous like Derek’s or Mark’s.” Addison concedes. “Look let’s just go to lunch and I promise to discuss this without shouting, again.” 

Amy considers the redhead for a moment, then puts the car in gear. “I’m holding you to that. Especially, since you like Arizona, so why all the drama?”

“She’s still my best friend’s ex.” Addison counters.

“The same best friend who slept with your ex and had his baby?” Amy responds.

“Jesus Amy.” Addie says rolling her eyes.

***

“Actually it went better than expected.” Amelia says into the phone.

“Really? Callie thought it would be really bad and didn’t think going to a restaurant was a good idea.” Arizona replies.

“Oh we didn’t even make it out of the parking lot, probably amazing that you didn’t hear us from the conference room. But once the screaming was done, it was all good.” Amelia confides.

“So she hates me?” Arizona asks.

“Actually no, she compared you to Derek and Mark,” the brunette says laughing.

“Okay, well the Derek comparison’s not so bad, but Mark? Please…” Arizona scoffs at the idea of any similarities between her and Mark, then she considers that they both have Callie in common. 

“Please tell me that she’s not going to corner me tomorrow to find out what my intentions are?” Arizona teases.

“No, that was Meredith’s threat yesterday.” Amelia jokes. 

“What? You better be kidding about that!” Arizona threatens.

“Relax Sunshine, I am kidding. But she did ask me what was going on between us. I think she told Derek, because I suddenly have several missed calls from him.” Amelia adjusts the phone, so she can maneuver her laptop and not knock over her cup of coffee in the office. 

“Sorry that I missed you today. But I got so much done today.”

“Really? You still haven’t told me what you’re doing? how did everything go with Callie?” Amelia asks, moving another stack of files off her desk.

“Apparently you look at me with puppy dog eyes.” She teases.

“I do not have puppy dog eyes! That’s offensive.” Amelia sputters. “Crap.” Arizona hears glass shatter. “Are you still at the hospital?” She asks.

“Yeah, sorry I need to clean this up. I’m leaving soon though.” Amelia says.

“You should come over. Alex knows, apparently he heard you leave the other morning when I was in the shower.” She says lowering her voice an octave, “besides I have somethings to show you.”

“Really? Haven’t I seen most of your things?” Amelia says playfully.

“One way to find out…” Arizona counters.

***

Going downstairs to wait for Amelia, Arizona isn’t surprised to see Alex tinkering with his new guitar. She goes into the kitchen and grabs two beers and comes back, hands one to him. “That sounds really good. Kind of familiar, what are you playing?” She asks him.

“Dust in the Wind” He says shrugging and taking a sip of beer. “What’s up with you? I didn’t see you all day?”

“I had an appointment to close on a condo, then met Callie for lunch and I told her about Amelia.”

“Cool. How’d that go?” He asks.

“It went really well. Surprisingly well actually. Which just means it is time for me to move on and stop waiting here for us to get back together. Moving on feels good, better than I thought it would.” She says taking another pull on her beer. 

“I’m happy for you Zo, but I hope this doesn’t mean I see less of Sofia.” He says smiling.

Just then there’s a soft knock on the door. Arizona walks over and opens it and gently pulls Amelia inside. “Oh Alex, hey. Sweet guitar!” She says going right over to look at it. He hands it to her, “You play Shepard?”

“Yeah, just a bit. I picked it back up in rehab. Do you mind?” She asks putting the strap over her head and gently starts picking out a soft tune.

Across the room, Arizona is floored. She had no idea Amelia played guitar. Suddenly Alex gets up and goes into his bedroom and comes back out with his old guitar and he starts playing the song she was playing.

The blonde gets up and goes back in the kitchen, grabs two more beers and a bottle of water. Entering the living room, she stops a moment to admire the two people who suddenly mean so much to her. Honestly, at first she was afraid that Alex wouldn’t give Amelia a chance because of her drug history. But now she understands that he respects her because of her ability to stay clean.  
Behind her the door opens and Jo walks in and sits beside Arizona, who still has the beers in front of her, so Jo reaches over and takes one. They exchange smiles and Arizona shrugs, so they both just sit back and enjoy the music. 

***

“Well that was pretty awesome there Shepard…” Arizona says pulling the brunette onto the bed. 

“I’m glad that you think so. I think that’s the most I’ve ever spent with Karev.” She says climbing on top of the blonde and kissing her way down her neck.

“Mmmm, well I’m glad to finally get you to myself. What time do you start tomorrow?” She asks biting her lip as Amelia begins lifting up her shirt.

“I took tomorrow off.” She says pulling the shirt over the blonde’s head and taking her own off quickly. 

“Mmmm, then why do we still have pants on?” Arizona says as she slips her hands between them and unbuttons Amelia’s slacks with one hand and unzips them with the other, then moves her hands over her ass and easily slides the slacks and panties down the trim athletic legs. 

Amelia shifts her weight and easily slips out of the pants and kicks them off the bed. “Very efficient.” Amelia says thickly as she tries the same maneuver on the blonde. 

“You’re a quick learner, but then I already knew that.” Arizona teases the other woman’s nipples with her teeth as she pushes her back, so she can sit up and slip off her prosthetic.

Pushing the blonde back down, Amelia again begins kissing her way down, pausing to give each nipple attention with her tongue, making sure to use her hair to tease as she goes. 

“Mmmm” the brunette says as she kisses down each side of Arizona’s thighs. Slowly working her way back up and slipping her hand underneath her, the blonde can’t help but adjust her position, she is aching for that first touch. And she cries out slightly as Amelia slips her fingers into her wetness and tentatively kisses her, sucking gently on her clit.  
Tensing up as her arousal grows, Arizona is careful not to cry out too loudly, which makes Amelia try that much harder to make her. Bunching up the sheets in both hands, the blonde holds on until she climaxes. Satisfied with herself, Amelia slowly extracts her hand and slides up beside her. 

“I’m honestly not sure which is hotter, you coming quietly or coming loudly.” Amelia says staring into those deep blue eyes.

“Perhaps more research is needed doctor.” Arizona says trying to catch her breath and slow down her heart rate. 

Waking up a few minutes later, Arizona is surprised to see Amelia has dozed off as well, so she pulls up the sheet and comforter and spoons her new girlfriend.


	12. Chapter 12

Waking up the next morning with a naked Arizona wrapped around her, Amelia carefully rolls over so she can face her. The blonde seems to still be asleep, but Amelia sees her lip twitch and knows that she’s faking. Reaching down she slips her arm over and caresses her ass, gently running her fingers in a swirl pattern.   
Opening up her eyes, Arizona can’t help but bite her lip and smile at the brunette. “I don’t think that’s where we left off.” She says grabbing both hands and pushing Amelia back on the bed and moving on top of her.

Looking down and blushing, the brunette tries to apologize, “Sorry, I can’t believe that I fell asleep last night…”

“Do you want to talk about it or would you rather I keep doing this?” Arizona teases her nipples with her tongue and slowly runs her fingers down her side. 

“Um, I’m not sure that’s even a valid question,” Amelia says thickly.

“So you like this?” the blonde asks sucking on the nipple a bit harder. Then moving her hand down and cupping her, barely slipping a finger into the wetness, “Or is this better?” She asks teasing.

“Mmm, do I have to choose?” She asks breathing heavier. “Please Zo, don’t make me choose...”

Flashing her sparkling blue eyes, the blonde begins kissing her way down the brunette’s lean firm body, while continuing to tease taunt nipples and slowly sliding two fingers into her center. 

Amelia closes her eyes at the intensity of it and then suddenly she gasps as Arizona’s hot breath and warm tongue sliding over her clit. Finding her rhythm, the blonde let’s her build up, then slows down before pushing her over the edge. Twisting the sheets in her hands, the brunette can’t help but scream out as she reaches orgasm. 

The blonde smiles happily and slowly moves up to lay beside her, moving carefully so as not to disturb the little earthquakes the each move of her hand causes.   
“I can’t believe that you’d do that with people in the house!” Amelia says trying to catch her breath. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The blonde says mischievously. Then rolling onto her side, she caresses Amelia’s face and adds, “In my condo this won’t be a problem…”

Sitting up quickly, Amelia responds, “What? You bought a condo?”

“I did. And I was hoping that we could go to lunch and I could show it to you today. I won’t be moving for a few weeks, but I really want you to see it.” She adds sweetly.

***   
In the kitchen Alex and Jo are getting ready to leave for work.   
“Dude, you complain about us.” Alex remarks. While Jo just smiles, happy to see Arizona happy. 

“Hey, we’re going to lunch and then I’m meeting the contractor at the condo, if you have time, I’d love it if you can stop by see it today.” Arizona reminds him.

“Okay, I’ll have to see how my morning goes. Text me the address again?” He says as they head out the door. 

“You invited Alex to the condo too?”

Arizona spins around to see Amelia standing in the doorway wearing one of her old t-shirts from college. “Hmm, I don’t think I’ve liked that shirt as much as I like it right now.” Arizona says crossing the room to kiss her girlfriend good morning again. Sitting her down at the table, the blonde pours two cups of coffee and returns to the table. “I mentioned that I was meeting the contractor today and Alex offered to help.” Arizona explains. 

“Ah, that’s nice. If Derek was in town, I’d bet he’d help you.” Amelia says thinking out loud.   
“I don’t really need help. Alex is like a brother to me and he really wanted to be there.” Arizona explains.

***  
“Beautiful view Arizona and I like this open floor plan.” Amelia says as they enter the condo. 

“So you just need the guy to widen the doorways so when you’re using the chair you can get around easier, what about this carpet? Maybe you should switch it out with something easier to roll on?” Alex is thinking out loud as he walks through before the contractor gets there.   
Arizona nods in agreement as she walks with him down the hall, leaving Amelia to explore on her own. 

A knock on the front door indicates the contractor is here, Arizona introducing him to Alex and the two guys start working out a plan. The blonde smiles and walks off to find her girlfriend.

“The bathroom is perfect, I love this walk in shower.” Amelia says mischieviously.   
“Yes, I’m not changing this at all.” The blonde says pulling her in for a quick kiss, while they are alone. “But let’s go see what the guys have worked out for the rest of the place.” She adds. 

“Zo, what do think about having this part of the counter on a hydralic lift? It would allow you to lower it if you were in the chair, or so Sofia can help in the kitchen?” Alex asks excitedly. “Pretty cool idea, huh?”

“Oh wow, that’s great idea!” She says walking up to the counter and picturing it. 

“Have you considered a smart home control system?” The contractor asks, “Alex says you have a four year old and you’re sometimes in a wheelchair due to your leg. A smart home system would let you control lights, temperature and home security including door locks from your laptop or tablet. I can bid it if you’re interested. And I can have it done at the same time the carpenter is here. So shouldn’t add anything time wise.” 

“Jim, can you send me a link to the system that you recommend, I’d like to research it? But I’m definitely interested in that technology.” Arizona says smiling. 

Exchanging email addresses and confirming contact info with Jim for both her and Alex, Arizona is really happy with the meeting and thankful that Alex was here. 

“Thanks Alex.” Arizona says giving him a quick hug.  
“Jim’s a good guy. I don’t think we’re going to have any problems with him. But I still want to go over that bid. And I may use him at the house, when you’re done with him.” Alex says as he heads out the door.   
“Oh and Amelia? Good to see you’ve recovered from your morning…” Alex says with a smirk, sticking his head back in the door.

“Shut it Karev, out!” Arizona yells, shoving him and closing the door. Laughing as she leans against it and Amelia moves in to kiss her.


	13. Chapter 13

“Edwards, slow down. Yes, the Marquettes are coming today, but the procedure is tomorrow morning. Dr. Montgomery is doing their pre-op consultation today, have you spoken with her?” Arizona is a little frustrated to be getting this call, she had her day off all planned and it did not involve going in to the hospital.

“Oh, really? Uh, yeah that is unusual. Okay, I will be there in about 30 minutes, can you let them know that?” She says shrugging at Amelia and mouthing ‘I’m sorry’. “No, no I understand. Thank you for calling me.”

“Addison missed a patient appointment?” Amelia asks, grabbing her phone. 

“Apparently, since Karev was here, Addison caught a case in the pit and it’s an abrupted placenta at 28 weeks. They just got a hold of Alex and he should be there in time for the delivery, so I need to go in and cover the pre-op appointment with a couple from Portland.” Arizona explains. 

“Well at least you won’t have to go into the OR with Addison today.” Amelia says smiling. “Call me when you’re about to leave and we can still go to dinner and celebrate.” She offers as she leans in for a kiss.

“I’ll be in the OR with her tomorrow, so may as well get it over with. Besides, it’s not me she’s pissed at, it’s you. You’re the one who lied to her.” Arizona says, shutting the door behind them and locking it.

***  
“Dr. Robbins, we’re just a little confused. When we made this appointment it was with Dr. Herman, then her office called and said a Dr. Montgomery was taking over the case and now we get here and it’s yet another doctor.” Mr Marquette says just a little upset.

“Mr and Mrs Marquette, I understand your concern. I am a pediatric surgeon and former Chief of Pediatrics here at this hospital, but I am currently working with Dr Herman on a perinatal surgery fellowship. Dr Montgomery is a Perinatal/fetal surgeon from LA, who has been taking cases at our hospital for over five years. Since Dr Herman took your case, she has had an unexpected health crisis and Dr Montgomery was brought in to assist while she is in recovery. Today, Dr Montgomery was called into an emergency surgery and had to miss your appointment, she had me come in to cover for her. Dr Montgomery and I will be in the surgery together tomorrow and if you’re ready, I can walk you through it.” Arizona says all this confidently and she can see the tension dissolve from the couple as they both lean in to see the scans that they prepared for this overview.

***  
“Sorry you got called in on your day off.” Addison says later in the lounge after her surgery. “Are these the notes from the Marquette preview?” She asks looking over the blonde’s shoulder.

“Yes, they had a lot of questions and I told them that we would stop by early tomorrow morning and you would answer any more that they may come up with tonight.” Arizona says looking up at Addison. “How did your surgery go?”

“Well, good thing I read your journal article on that new ablation technique, I had to use it to stop the uterine bleeding and Karev says the baby is flourishing” Addison says sitting down across from her.

Arizona can’t help but smile, her first month into her fellowship and she developed a new procedure, of course it was ideal. She took on an emergency procedure that she herself had only read about, then it went south on her and Nicole was no where to be found, so she had to figure out a way to stop the uterine bleeding and she desperately tried an ablation kit and it worked. She could tell that both Nicole and Addison were impressed. 

“Do we need to talk about anything else? Arizona asks her.

“No, just be careful with Amy. She’s the closest thing that I have to a sister. And… well hell, neither of you has had it easy so maybe I should just wish you both well and leave it at that.” Addison says removing her scrub cap and running her fingers through her hair. 

Staring at the red head a moment, they are both surprised when they hear a familiar voice behind them. 

“Is this a private conversation or can I join you?” Callie asks looking from face to face.

“Sit. I was just telling Robbins that her new procedure saved another life.” Addison says turning to Callie.

“Yeah, well she is a brilliant surgeon. But then aren’t we all.” Callie says smiling at both of them.

“Well, aren’t you in a good mood today.” Addison states looking at the Latina like she has two heads.

“I finally figured out what was wrong with my prototype and I’m excited to be testing it out tomorrow on one of my guys.” Callie says proudly.

“Oh that’s great Calliope. Let me know how it goes, is it the full leg prototype or the below the knee one?” Arizona asks.

“It’s the full one...Hey what are you doing right now? Do you want to try it out?” Callie offers turning around to face her ex.

“Oh, me? You think it would work for me? I thought this was for the veterans?” Arizona says a little confused.

“Well, the vet that this is designed for has the same type of amputation that you have. Oh Arizona, if this works for you I can have one made for you in less than a month, then Amelia can work out the nerve sensors and in two months you’d have an amazing new prosthetic that would allow you more mobility and flexibility.” Callie is standing up now and pulling the blonde to her feet. 

“Okay, what do I have to do?” She says following the Latina out of the lounge.

****

“You did what?” Amelia can’t believe this. Arizona is telling her about testing out Callie’s new prosthetic prototype and now wants to have the sensors installed so she can have one made for herself. 

“Amelia, this new prosthetic is amazing without the sensors. I can only imagine how it will be with them. It could almost be like having a leg again. But since Derek is out, we need you to step in and help. Did he tell you anything about his research?”

“Yes, I have followed his research, but I haven’t implanted any of the sensors yet. All the vets in the program are just waiting for their prototypes to be fitted. You’d be my first one to implant. Are you sure that you want me to do this?” The smaller woman asks. She’s confident of her ability, just not confident where Arizona’s leg is concerned. This will be a rather intimate process and she doesn’t want it to complicate their new relationship.

Not exactly the romantic dinner that she had planned, but Arizona can’t help be excited about getting a new more responsive prosthetic. “Amy? I’m sorry this really isn’t the dinner conversation that I imagined we’d have when I made these reservations at Sky City.”

“it’s okay Arizona. I can only imagine what this is like for you. It’s okay to be excited and I’m honored to be a part of it.” Amelia says. 

“I sense a ‘but’ in there” Arizona prods carefully.

“But I need you to promise to remember that I am doing this because you asked me to and not because I think there’s anything wrong with you.” Amelia states clearly, reaching across the table to cover the blonde’s hand with her own. 

“Wow, no wonder you’re the brain surgeon, you really know what goes on up here don’t you?” Arizona says teasing her and impressed by her girlfriend’s intuitiveness. They haven’t really talked much about what happened between her and Callie. Although Arizona was upfront about cheating with Lauren and what she thought led up to her getting to that point. I suppose knowing Callie at all would make the rest of their problems rather obvious. 

Callie Torres is a fixer and a problem solver. She pretty much sees everything as a project. Then there’s the fact that she doesn’t do anything casually. Her fling with an intern ended up with her marrying George in Vegas. Her fling with Mark ended up with her pregnant and her rebound with Arizona after Erica ended up in a six year relationship that was a near constant struggle in which they broke up four times. 

“Hey, where did you go?” Amelia asks from across the table. 

“Well, your comment hit a nerve and made me think about some things. You’re right, part of what went wrong with me and Callie was that I felt like I wasn’t enough after the plane crash. But Amelia, we don’t have that dynamic. And I can’t imagine us ever having it. You and I have our darkness, but we found our way back to the light. And I feel like we both know it’s a daily struggle to stay in the light. Even as new as this is, it feels stronger to me than anything I’ve ever had before.” Arizona says reaching out for her hands and leaning over the table to kiss her. 

Slightly taken aback by the declaration, Amelia too reflects on their relationship. Arizona is the only person, outside of her therapist, that she’s discussed what it was like to hit bottom and wish you were dead. And she did it because she knew that the blonde would understand. “You’re amazing, you know that?” Amelia exclaims with tears in her eyes. 

“From where I sit, you’re the amazing one Dr. Shepherd.” Arizona counters.


End file.
